


Coven

by Alonginginmybones



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Paranormal Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: You and BamBam are mates from opposing covens. You discover that you have a vampling on the way and decide that you can’t go through with joining your mate’s coven. However much to your dismay mate’s aren’t meant to be kept apart.





	1. Chapter 1

Your best friend Anna was beside you helping you pack light; solemn silence befalling you both as you’re sure she doesn’t want to say anything that might upset you. You looked to her as she busied her hands with your makeup, selecting all of your favorites. She was as upset as you were with your leave.

You let out a sigh, “I do not wish to leave either Annie.”

Your friend stilled for a moment before setting back to work, “I know (Y/n), I’m just worried. Your mate’s coven is so barbaric, so upside down, in comparison to ours, and now that your pregnant with your first vampling...I don’t want you to be trapped. It’s not too late to request sanctum from our coven master. He dotes on you, he’ll immediately say yes.”

“Of course he dotes on me he is my grandfather,” you let out a chuckle although there was no humor, “I promised Bam I’d try to follow their traditions, he won’t allow anyone to hurt me.”

“Not if he doesn’t know any better,” Anne said, “He was raised in this coven everything that they do is normal...please (Y/n) I know it’s ridiculous to ask you to avoid your mate, but please, you haven’t told him about the baby, the high council can’t get involved since he doesn’t know!”

Her panic led you to put a hand on your growing stomach, of course you agreed with her fears. You knew better than anyone how upside down BamBam’s coven was. They had refused to conform with the high council’s decree that all covens must start feeding from willing donors as opposed to captives or anything alike. However because their number of unmated members was low enough, (therefore the amount of vampires actually partaking in captured blood was minimal) the council could not enforce their own laws due to their own bylaws. It was a head shaker, but without said bylaws the council could extort coven after coven. 

What was even worse was the indescribable ways they torment their free thinkers. It frightened you, of course when you first witnessed one of these incidents. A member driven to madness because he had gone weeks without blood just for approaching your grandfather, a well respected elder, on matters regarding their coven.

“It isn’t his fault for being born into that coven,” you said quietly but a hint of despair in your voice, “We will both be miserable if we’re apart.”

“He won’t leave them,” your friend said adamantly, “No male would ever abandon their coven.”

“BamBam is different.”

Anne nearly dropped your bag she had slowly began stuffing with clothes, “If he is so different then why didn’t he offer to stay here with you?”

“Because he doesn’t know about the vampling. Maybe if I told him—”

“No if you tell him too soon his coven leaders will warp his mind even more. If you tell him now the more likely it is this child will become more like them and less like us.”

The feeling of being helpless is the most terrifying feeling one could ever face when becoming a parent, “What do you suggest I do Annie? I will start showing very soon, what am I to do then when everyone notices? It’ll become something outrageous and they could kill me if they suspect its anyone else’s child other than Bam’s.”

“It is his child.”

“Of course it is but if I am to pretend that I am not three months pregnant now they will think that I am unfaithful because I lied. Most of all I don’t want Bam to think I have been with another.”

“Sanctum (Y/n),” Anne persisted, “Until this coven is trusted enough to help raise your vampling.”

“Bam won’t go for it!” 

“Then go without him! It may be terrible to live without your mate but you’re going to be a mother. Think of all the scars on BamBam, what’s to keep them from doing that to your vampling when your mate accepts these kinds of corporal punishments? When he arrives to retrieve you, your Grandfather, will tell him that he does not approve of the match and send him away.”

You took in a deep breath; she was right you knew she was but there were two things plaguing your mind. The first: your grandfather’s disapproval would incite a war between covens. The second: you would have to leave Bam alone. Would he be able to function properly without you? Would this separation push him in the direction you wanted or would it push him more into his coven?

***

Your grandfather had acted immediately, he arranged for you to stay at the oldest property owned by your family. It was in the lower region of Macau and few members of your own coven knew about it. It was the safest place for you to be. He sent with you a group of males of whom you grew up with, trustworthy and strong. They’d be there with you to protect you.

You left the very same night your mate was to come and officially claim you. You did your best to stay calm as to not alert him through your bond. During your flight you sat next to Namjoon, who told you what you did was right. He agreed being apart from your mate would be difficult but you did what any parent would have done and that was protect your young.

“That whole coven is worse than the mongrels,” he had said placing a comforting hand on yours, “How one of ours was predestined to be with one of theirs is just inconceivable. If your parents were still alive they’d tell you the same thing.”

You nodded in response as Joon managed to alleviate some of the guilt you were feeling. You checked your watch, it was almost eight pm. Bam would be on his way to your coven’s mansion, you were surprised he hadn’t tried to reach you. Although as forementioned his coven was very strict with their traditions. Although you had already mated, a claiming to his people was a significant affair, it was much like a human wedding. So no contact could be made until you both had been accepted by each other’s people.

You figured you had quite some time before things fell in to reality, so you relaxed and continued to talk to your friends/bodyguards.

“Do you have any names in mind?” Seokjin had asked you from across the way.

Hands on your stomach once more you let out a hmm in thought, “For a girl I love the name Ember but for a boy I thought about River or Roan. Since our coven receives most of our energy from nature I thought it best the vampling be named accordingly.”

“How about Stick or Tree?” Jungkook offered from behind you.

“How about I toss you out of this plane?” you countered swatting your hand at him, “Be supportive.”

“I am!” he claimed between ‘yahs’ and giggles, “I’m following you to China, you can’t get more support than that.”

“Enough children,” Yoongi scolded prying your hands apart that had started an all out slap war, “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“All you do is sleep,” you grumbled, “We’re mobile for so short a time and all you want to do is sleep it away…”

Yoongi only shrugged sitting back in his seat next to Seokjin, “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Girl definitely,” you replied, “I have the strongest feeling that the baby is a she.”

The boys nodded and began to chatter about how cute it would be to have another little girl running around the mansion again. They promised you they’d spoil their little ‘niece’ rotten with toys clothes, ponies, anything she wanted. 

Chuckling you thanked them and excused yourself to get some blood from the fridge in the galley. The baby was certainly hungry, you thought to yourself as you ripped open an O negative, the blandest tasting blood to you but the safest to satisfy the vampling in your womb. As you were walking back to your seat, popping a straw in the blood bag, you stilled in the middle of the aisle. Your protectors staring at you expectantly, waiting for an answer for your hesitation.

“He knows,” you managed to mutter out, “He hasn’t reached out to me yet I think he’s still speaking to my Grandfather…”

“Can you see through him?” Joon asked standing up to assist you, “Will he sense you if you look?”

“I think he’s too engrossed in the conversation, let me try.”

With a deep breath and Namjoon’s help to sit back down, you closed your eyes. Sifting through the blackness behind your lids for the familiar presence of your mate. It took you maybe two minutes but finally you saw what he did.

Your grandfather sat at the council table, surrounded by the other coven elders in their robes. All with stern, cold, expressions on their face. You could feel Bam’s anger and unease as he turned to look back at two of his brothers Yugyeom and Mark, who both shared a quick angry glance with him.

“If I may inquire elder Morvant why you don’t approve of me?”

Your grandfather eyed the younger man up and down until his gaze rested on something, “Look at the old wounds on you I couldn’t possibly turn over my only granddaughter to a coven that’s so…”

You felt your mate stiffen at the implied inferiority, “So what elder?”

“Primitive, Kunpimook, a coven that would harm their own for questioning old ways would not suit our (Y/n) she was raised to be an individual, not some weak-minded follower. Your coven leaders from the looks of not only you but your kin, would harm her and for that I will not part with her…”

You became anxious as you awaited your mate’s reply, you knew he disliked the use of his given name. But he had to know the elders would never address him by his nickname it was too informal. The added insults most likely pushed all three of them to the edge.

“With respect Mortimer, as her destined mate I would not allow anyone to hurt her but by the same token she is my destined mate and by council law you cannot keep her from me.”

Leave it to Bam to drop formality with the elders because he felt disrespected; his temper never failed to get the best of him and it was only going to get worse when your grandfather shut him down again.

“Fancy that,” your grandfather snorted turning to a fellow elder beside him, “A male of Zephyr’s coven wants to reference the council.”

Your coven elders all laughed rather harshly sending a pang guilt through your heart. They didn’t have to humiliate your Bam or the others. It wasn’t their fault their coven was the way it was.

The elders settled after a moment and you could sense your mate’s closed fist, “Bammie.”

You hadn’t realized you had projected the comforting petname until it was too late, he felt you in his mind. Despite your current situation, you sent him waves of peace, you couldn’t bear to see him belittled like that. You knew he couldn’t react to you while in front of your coven so you could stay a little longer and witness the rest of the meeting.

“The law you’re referring to Kunpimook is only valid when said mate is pregnant,” your grandfather announced twisting his long white beard, “(Y/n) is not with child.”

Bam reached in to the back pocket of his tight black jeans, “Our healer says otherwise.”

Your stomach dropped into your ass; you watched as Jimin retrieved the paper your mate had held out. Your grandfather was not shaken, he read the note and passed it along.

“Your healer is a charlatan our doctor has also performed tests on her and she was deemed safe to travel…”

“Safe to travel?” Bam repeated angry realization seeping through his tone, “Safe to travel where?”

“Do you take us for fools?” your grandfather replied, “My granddaughter is safe and it is generous of me to tell you even that.”

Bam could no longer control his temper even with you trying to relieve some of his aggravation. A vase rather close to the elders shattered loudly and dangerously as shards of glass flew everywhere.

Your mate bypassed your grandfather’s security and had him by the throat in an instant, “Tell me where you sent my mate you pompous old fool or I’ll rip your head from your shoulders and feed it to my wolves…”

Your hand flew to your mouth at the confrontation. If he hurt your grandfather who always did everything for you, you know you would never forgive yourself. You were aware of the men around you asking you what was going on, what you were seeing but you were too focused on getting through to your stubborn man.

“Kunpimook,” you snapped through your bond as nasty as you could sound, the use of his given name loosened his grip on your grandfather, “Let go of him now!”

You felt him struggle before he replied, “He’s trying to keep us apart (Y/n), I can’t let him—”

“Bam I’m serious if you do not let him go I will cut you off and you will never find me…”

He released the elder harshly and submitted to Taehyung and Jimin who pulled him back where Bam’s kin were awaiting to receive him. The room settled down once more, your grandfather circled throat and cleared it.

“That is the exact reason why I cannot allow you to have my granddaughter,” he folded his hands in front of him, “If you wish to leave your coven and join ours then maybe we could reconsider.”

The three males from the opposing coven let out a menacing hiss and sprang into the defensive. When your grandfather stood, the others followed suit they backed away from their table ready to retreat.

“I see,” your grandfather said nonchalantly, “My granddaughter and great-grandchild must mean so little to you then Kunpimook. You aren’t worthy of them.” 

With those as your grandfather’s parting words the elders filed out of the council room and left the outsiders in their crouched positions, Jimin and Taehyung were left to escort them out. 

You retreated from his mind when he began asking you where you were, and why you didn’t give him a warning.

When you opened your eyes you had four boys in your face waiting for answers, “It wasn’t pretty he tried to tear my grandfather’s head off.”

“As expected of someone from the Zephyr coven.” Yoongi snapped as he offered you some of the blood you had forgotten, “Drink this it’ll relax you.”

Suddenly you remembered something that would be detrimental to your plan, “Bam knows about the vampling I don’t know how but he came into the meeting aware. He had a note from their shaman.”

Joon put a hand on yours again, “He still doesn’t know where we’re headed so don’t worry (Y/n).”

You gave the older boy a smile but on the inside you wondered how long you could keep your guards up. You had to sleep sometime and he always communicated with you when you were lying in bed waiting for your death slumber to take you.

“He’s just very resourceful.”

“We’re with you,” Seokjin reminded you, “No one will you hurt you.”

“Thank you boys.” You gave them brief hugs as you began your descent into Macau.

The city’s skyline was gorgeous and you wanted nothing but to grab your camera and take pictures...but that’s when you felt it. The ever lingering gaze of your mate, had he seen where you were? 

When the presence was gone as quick as it came you knew the answer to your own question.


	2. Chapter Two

Surprised you were to say the least that you hadn’t had any contact with BamBam since you first arrived in Macau a month ago. The letters you had received from home told you that the covens were at odds. Gearing up for a battle. All because the high council denied aid to Zephyr’s coven. 

They refused to legally retrieve you on the grounds that ‘no one’ from your coven had known you were pregnant until after you moved. In other words they knew your coven was full of it but they disliked your opponent’s so much more they ruled in your favor. A great win for yourself and child, but a devastating loss for your mate. You hoped that he would see where you were coming from, but according to the latest news from the homefront that wasn’t the case.

What you had feared the most was the result; Bam was now full in his coven and you saw no way to pull him back out.

You were doomed to be mateless and your vampling fatherless.

You sighed sipping on a blood tea, your swelling feet propped up on the ottoman in front of you. The view in front of you was spectacular from your seat on the balcony, the buildings all lit up from a distance calmed your nerves and made you forget about your mate for a short while.

“(Y/n) I have the A positive cocktail the vampling is craving,” Seokjin announced from the door, “I made one for myself because it smelled delicious.”

“Ah Jinnie you’re the best,” you thanked him graciously when he handed you the new drink, “Come sit with me for a little bit.”

Jin nodded and plopped down across from you, “I have to admit this skyline rivals my beauty.”

“Aish,” you snap playfully, “You never quit do you?”

“Never.”

You shared a laugh but when the silence consumed you, you decided to ask Seokjin what had been your mind.

“In the event my mate is incapable of becoming the father to this vampling would you help me raise her?”

You knew it was a lot to ask of a dear friend but without Bam it would take a village to raise your child and Jin was by far the most domestic, he surpassed you in his homemaking skills.Your human profession had been a college professor after all. Not much time to stay at home and do anything let alone prepare meals or even clean

What surprised you the most was without hesitation Jin replied, “Of course, all of us will be there for you.”

You placed your hand over Jin’s and gave it a squeeze, “I’m lucky to have you guys.”

“You really are.

“Stop!” you whined jokingly grabbing for the drink your baby demanded. A few sips in Namjoon joined you out on the patio you both greeted him and he smiled back, dimple and all.

“(Y/n) the doctor’s here to perform your sonogram amongst other things.”

Excited you stood clapping while the boys followed you back in to the large home.

“We have her set up in here,” Namjoon led you down the hallway of the same floor, stopping at the end.Your friend opened the door for you and then handed you two party poppers. One labeled with a ‘G’ and the other with a ‘B.’

“Pull the right one when you find out for us.”

You nodded enthusiastically, your friends wished you luck as the sweet doctor from your coven greeted you and made you comfortable.

“Today’s the big day are you ready?”

Pushing your loose black blouse up over your tummy you replied, “As ready as I can be.”

As she powered up the machine you bit your lip. For your first sonogram you had kept your shields up, but you so badly wanted to motivate your mate. Maybe if you told him what your vampling was he’d come around.

You were so torn, you wanted to share this moment with him so badly but were afraid that by doing so you were making a huge mistake. You sighed as the doctor put the gel on your belly, and when she found your little bean on the monitor. You just had to share this moment with Bam. You relinquished your hold on your guards, you weren’t sure if he’d even notice he could enter your mind. You felt better knowing that you had least given him the option.

“Can you hear their heartbeat (Y/n)?”

“Yes,” your voice was clogged with emotion almost as bad as the first time you had heard it. A rogue tear managed to escape, how you wished your circumstances were different. That BamBam could be there standing next to you, holding your hand sharing in the moment with you. Did he truly care more about his coven than he did you and your child?

“I know it’s rather emotional,” the doctor said fully aware of your situation, “Do you want me to wait?”

“No that’s okay I want to know.”

“She’s a girl,” the doctor announced happily, “Congratulations!”

You were excited that you were right and before you could regret it you reached out to your mate.

“Bammie,” you projected into his open mind, “Our vampling is a girl.”

When you received no response you figured your suspicions were accurate and you decided to end the communication. You understood why he didn’t want to speak to you, but it didn’t stop the hurt from seeping through.

Tears falling from your eyes almost steadily now as you realized that your mate no longer cared for you, this war was just one of vengeance driven by his backwards coven. Upset you cleaned off your stomach and angrily threw the tissues in the trash. You hopped down from your table adjusting your shirt.

You heard a bit of commotion coming from outside but you were entirely sure that the boys overheard the news and they had something up their sleeve. So when there was a knock on the door you told them to hold on with a light laugh.

Receiving the photos from the doctor you opened the door and froze in your spot, your mate stood there. A sight for sore eyes really, his dark hair falling into his dark eyes, he wore a dark loose fitting button up shirt, and his signature tight pants. 

Your body rejoiced in his close proximity but your mind screamed danger, “Bhuwakul you’re not supposed to be here…”

Eyeing each other cautiously you attempted to look over his shoulder, searching for your friends. You heard the sound of fighting from the floor below you.

Your friends’ breathing very distinctive to their war tactics, taught at the tender age of five. This time when you looked at your mate, it was filled with disdain. How could he bring his barbaric coven mates here? To hurt your dearest friends, friends that he had met when you first discovered each other a year ago.

“My mate is here where else am I supposed to be?”

Touched by his words but still aggravated that he forced your protectors in to battle, you ignored the happier sensation and decided to go downstairs to stop the war.

You pushed around him heading down the hall looking for your friends to make sure they were okay, he let out an airy chuckle as he caught up to you. Taking hold of your wrist he pulled you around to face him.

You snatched your arm from him, “Don’t be so rough.”

Bam gave you a menacing look and it made you feel small, but the look faded when he took you in fully for the first time since you were parted. He eyed your bump and then the sonogram in your hand.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled out much to your surprise. “Can I?”

He gestured to your stomach and your insides warmed involuntarily, you shook your head wanting nothing more than to experience a moment so intimate with your mate just minutes ago it was all you wanted but right now you weren’t so sure. One thing you were not was cruel, it wasn’t in you to deny him the chance of feeling your baby the only way he could. He placed his larger hand on your tummy and nothing had ever felt so right. Your mind was swimming with how overwhelming your desire was to kiss him, to validate your happiness, his happiness, about having a vampling that was part of you both.

Sensing your desire he leaned down to place his full lips on yours, but before he could your hazy judgment snapped back to the present. He wasn’t supposed to be here, his coven was at war with yours just a few feet below you. At the thought of your comrades being maimed, you pushed him away roughly.

“How did you find me?”

With a flash of hurt he took a step toward you, “Did you not want me to find you?”

Your eyes searched through his looking for some type answer, “I will not join your coven Bam, if you have not separated yourself from them...then no I don’t wish to be found.”

“How can you say that?” he snapped with anger but you knew he was really hurt, “Your grandfather told you lies to make you not trust me, you know me (Y/n) you know who I truly am.”

“I do,” you stated firmly, “My grandfather told me nothing I hadn’t observed for myself Bam. You’re loyal to a fault and that isn’t a bad thing my love, but it’s blinding you. What you went through as a vampling...I will not put our child through and there’s nothing you can say to convince me that if I were to come with you right now that it wouldn’t happen…I was there that night when that poor man was tried for speaking out, you voted to punish him…you know as well as I do that having a thought isn’t a crime.”

“Threatening to uproot our entire way of life is a crime...What would your clan have done in our shoes? Pat him on the back and award him with a blood bag?”

You glared at him, “Enough Kunpimook, you haven’t changed the way I need you to.”

You left him standing there as you headed for the stairs from the landing you could see that the two clans were evenly matched in combat, you were going to call for peace but you saw the baby of your coven, your little Kookie, struggling to get the upperhand in the battle. You recognized the vampire he was sparring with as the one who often traveled with your mate: Yugyeom.

You ran with your enhanced speed when Yugyeom jumped on your maknae’s shoulders, beginning to claw at his neck; he was trying to kill your kin by tearing him to pieces, Jungkook was a little brother to you, you thought before you acted. You had to protect him.

“Yoongi!” You called to the closest of your kin near you as you flew mid air for help when you knocked the other vampire off your brother’s shoulders. The sounds of your bodies colliding was like a large roar of thunder. He struggled with you as you kept him pinned to the floor, your strength outweighed his due to your age. Your use of compulsion was also stronger, it aided you while you awaited for Yoongi to take over. Your fangs bared the entire time, hisses and snarls ripping through you uncontrollably due to your rage.

“I’ve got it kid,” Yoongs said his limbs replacing yours, “You need to watch out for the vampling, you shouldn’t be in the middle of this!”

Distracted by Yoongi’s scolding a familiar but unwanted hand placed itself on your upper arm, you knew it was Bam before he even yanked you up and around, “You could’ve hurt the vampling—!”

His lecture was cut short when Kook sent him flying across the parlor of the grand mansion, the crack of the wall breaking gained the attention of your brothers and caused them to abandon their fights and surround you. Crouched in front of you and Jungkook behind you they let out sounds of offense as your mate and his coven squared up against them. 

Gazing at Yoongi through the madness while he held the youngest opponent down effortlessly, you came up with a plan.

“We’ll give you your baby if you leave now,” you tried to negotiate evenly but your rage from earlier took over, “If you don’t our brother will give him torture he’s never felt before.”

“You bluff,” the one named Mark said from the center, “Morvant’s coven are spineless when it comes to making good on their threats.”

“Yoongs…” you locked eyes with your senior and he nodded subtly before he looked in to the eyes of his younger victim. He began to squirm and cry out in excruciating pain. It shocked you that they let the baby writhe for three long minutes before one of them cried out.

“Enough!” a muscular vampire cried out, “Bam we have to go.”

“Sunrise is in one hour,” you prompted them once more, “My brother continues until you make a decision…”

Screams of horror pervaded the air for ten, twenty, thirty seconds, when the one you recognized as Jaebum bit out, “I’m sorry Bam.”

Jaebum placed a hand on your mate’s shoulder, “We will retreat for now we cannot let one of ours go on like this for a foolish mate who does not yet know her place…”

All four of your boys growled at the remark and so did you even. Barbaric and misogynistic as ever, you felt disgusted at the thought of ever considering to become one of them, you sneered but you didn’t have to say anything as one of your brothers did for you.

“Foolish?” Namjoon scoffed, “The foolish one is Kunpimook, because of your primal like behavior he will miss out on fatherhood. No matter which way you slice out our (Y/n) comes out a winner, her child will not turn out to be a mongrel like it’s father and she isn’t stuck with an inferior mate whose blood is so impure the lowest of covens had to take him in…”

You flinched at Joon’s last insult it was too harsh considering it wasn’t your mate who had disrespected you, but his coven master’s son. You jumped back in surprise as BamBam attempted to attack your outspoken brother. However the sound of Yugyeom’s cries stopped him in his tracks. Your mate looked to his defenseless kin before briefly making heavy eye contact with you. You looked away unable to bear the weight of it.

“Gyeomie we’ll make it stop,” Bam said softly, “We’ll leave but do not think this is over.”

 

Yoongi let up and practically shoved the weakened vampire in to the arms of their prince. Your protectors stayed firm by your side including Yoongs now that he was free to protect your open side. 

You watched them leave with the exhausted maknae first, Mark and you believe the muscular one’s name was Jackson holding him up with shared strength. Jaebum followed silently after them, while Jinyoung and Youngjae remained by your mate’s side. A quiet but fierce standoff taking place between you and Bam. When your gaze didn’t waiver he began to turn away for the door, but as he walked by your circle of protection he glanced at you again with an arrogant smirk. 

You heard his voice in your mind rough and a little deeper than usual, “We will be together my stubborn little rose, next time won’t be so easy…”

He was gone as quick as he came and you stood there gaping for a moment, “There won’t be a next time.”

You’d never give him the chance to best you again, too much was at stake to let him in ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two! Three is in the works and should be up once it’s edited and deemed ready to go.


	3. Three

You always thought how strange it was that in a large ballroom full of vampires, with strong scents and senses, one could find their mate. You had found Bam in the mass Ball held by the high council every winter. 

He had been on the other side of your host’s party, lurking along the wall with the rest of his coven. You had felt eyes on you the whole night and when you scanned the room you noticed it was this vamp, burning holes in to your face.

He had the most gorgeous smirk, and the plumpest lips you’d have ever seen in your one hundred twenty years. He was so pretty and handsome interchangeably, you were drawn to him by some force you couldn’t diffuse.

You politely excused yourself from the conversation with an elder from another coven, to see if you could introduce yourself to the handsome stranger.

He maneuvered through the large crowd himself to meet you off to the side, you couldn’t speak the overwhelming sensation of heat that came from being so close to him left you speechless.

You were told stories about this moment your entire life but you never believed them. They were always exaggerated tales of emotion. As you looked the boy in the eye you couldn’t help but admit those stories to be true.

Everything was so intense, especially when he reached to touch you. It felt like your skin was on fire. But in a good way of course.

His finger under your chin caused you to make direct eye contact, “I’m BamBam.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, “(Y/n.)”

“Would you like a drink?” his voice was sweet and melodic, something you could listen to all day.

“Yes please.”

He took your hand just to gently lead you to the full service bar, “I’ll have the AB positive, and for the lady?”

“B negative please.”

The bartender nodded and quickly began to make your drinks, while you waited the boy with the sparkling eyes made small, but not awkward small talk.

“You’re very polite.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

He shook his head, “Not at all just trying to see what coven you hail from…”

“Oh,” your lips turned in to an O shape, “Morvant’s coven.”

You saw BamBam’s smile turn into a frown, “I see, that makes sense as to why your manners are impeccable.”

“What about you?” You asked softly still unsure if he disliked your coven or something, “Which coven do you belong to?”

He rubbed the back of his neck as if he were anxious, “...Zephyr’s.”

“Oh,” you said unable to hide your disappointment “I didn’t recognize any of your kin.” 

“We don’t usually take pleasure in these events.”

“I don’t mind them,” you admitted, “As long as I’m allowed to go off with friends instead of having to converse with every elder in the ballroom.”

His eyes widened slightly, “What’s your status?”

“I’m a second generation princess our coven master is my grandfather.”

BamBam let out a chuckle this time, “My goodness I struck gold in the mate pool, didn’t I? I’m sorry I can’t say the same for you…”

Of course you wanted to deny that he was any lesser than you. His standing didn’t matter although his coven did. You didn’t want to say anything on that though, considering you just found the supposed love of your life. 

“Why do you say that?” You reached up to push some hair that fell into his eyes out of the way as if it was something you did all time.

“I have no important title in my coven,” he said relaxing against your touch, “I’m an orphan.”

Your heart lurched for him, “That doesn’t matter, my parents died when I was younger too.”

He smiled at you but it never reached his eyes, just as you were about to move on to another topic the bartender gave you your drinks and the awkward silence remained.

You sipped your cocktail quietly eyes wandering around the ball, “What brings you here tonight if you don’t like gatherings?”

“Our elders requested we all come.”

That was apparently all he was going to say on the matter, you heard murmurs about how secretive Zephyr’s coven was but you thought since this vamp may be your mate he might open up.

You understood that you had just met but from the tales that were told, you were under the impression that it was supposed to feel natural baring your soul to your mate. Your grandfather told you many times that a mate was the most important half to a vampire because they were where all the secrets were hidden. 

You held in a sigh when you noticed he wasn’t going to improve the conversation. 

While just looking at him made you dizzy and he only had to breathe in your direction to make your heart stop, the conversation came to a dull halt. You spotted Taehyung over by the buffet and he waved you over. No offense to BamBam but Taehyung has been one of your closest friends since birth and he was decidedly more fun than this closed off chat.

Besides soulmates or not playing hard to get was always an excellent ploy.

“It was nice meeting you BamBam,” you patted his shoulder playfully, “Thank you for the drink.”

“Taehyungie!” You called as you bounded away from your supposed mate. Your kin chuckled at you as you made a grab for his chicken.

He shared it with you handing over a piece on a toothpick for you, “Why were you speaking to a vamp from Zephyr’s coven?”

“How did you know he was from that coven?”

“It’s my job to know any potential threat to your grandfather or any of our kinsmen.”

You let out a hum of agreement although you didn’t necessarily believe that the boy you were speaking with was really a threat.

“So why were you speaking to him?” your friend pressed again, leaning in a little when another guest bumped in to him.

You shrugged your shoulders not too sure you were ready to admit the true reason for your encounter.

“You know I love a pretty boy face,” you replied with a laugh, “It’s why I talk to you.”

“Yah,” he playfully shoved another piece of chicken into your mouth, “Seriously though (Y/n)-ah you should stay away from them, they’re nothing but trouble.”

“I know.” You conceded with a nod, what they didn’t know wouldn’t kill them right? 

You dunked some of the fried meat into the dipping sauce and successfully got it all over your face. Your good friend chuckled as he reached over for a napkin.

“Aish you’re like a kid!” 

You couldn’t help but laugh as he patted your face down, you were always a bit clumsy and a little too careless for your own good. You apologized to him, checking to see if any landed on your shirt when suddenly Taehyung made a move to put you behind him.

“What is it—“

Your question was cut off by your friend, “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company BamBam?”

You peeked over your kin’s shoulder confused, the sight that met you was one that sent butterflies through your stomach. 

BamBam stood there with an aggravated expression, his lips set in a scowl and his eyes red from his jealousy. You felt it in the pit of your stomach as if it were yours. He eyed Taehyung like a bug he could squish beneath his nice loafers.

“Kim Taehyung,” he started licking over his bottom lip quickly, “Please don’t partake in intimacy with other people’s mates.”

You gulped and you felt your friend stiffen in front of you “Are you saying our (Y/n) is your mate?”

“Impossible that our princess could be your mate.”

Shocked you slapped Taehyung’s shoulder, “Tae that’s impolite.”

“Well it’s true.”

Your eyes locked with BamBam’s and you felt a small pain, you wouldn’t allow your friend to hurt him. Nor could you find it in your soul to deny him. You stepped around Tae with a palm outreached for your mate’s. 

Your friend let out gasps of protest unable to form proper sentences, Bam intertwined his large hand with yours and led you away from the noise of the party. He gently led your back to the wall, in the elegant, old fashioned hallway.

His long fingers ran down your cheek in a sweet gesture, “I will rip apart anyone who dares to touch you.”

You chuckled you fingers finding purchase in his hair, “That is very unnecessary BamBam, don’t be silly.” 

If vampires could purr he would be doing so, he lived for the feeling of your hands against his scalp. It was soothing.

“Kunpimook.”

“Hmm?”

“My given name is Kunpimook,” he told you softly, “But I prefer BamBam.”

You nodded your head with a smile, “BamBam it is.” 

You giggled like a schoolgirl when he flashed you a gorgeous grin, it allowed you to catch sight of his canines. Beautiful and pearl white one of your fingers made way to touch one of them, a very intimate gesture in your world. His eyes closed as he allowed you to do so. 

It was just a sweet simple gesture between mates like a wolf nuzzling his or her other half. It required trust of the highest regard and the love of a eternal lifetime.

It was overwhelming to say the least that in a blink of an eye you had literally found the person you were bound to for your entire existence.

You couldn’t believe that the boy looking in to your soul with the softest dark eyes you have ever seen was yours. You were elated and at the age of one hundred twenty, you were lucky.

“(Y/n)-ah!” Your name was called from down the hall, “Get your fingers out of his mouth you have no idea where it’s been!” 

The shock of your brother’s comment caused the tip of your finger to brush against his fang, successfully cutting it. 

You hissed in pain and BamBam immediately took your finger into his mouth and sucked the stray blood. A common practice to relieve the pain and heal the wound, he let out a little moan before he was rudely shoved away from you.

“Oppa!” You whined as he casually inserted himself between you and your mate, “What are you doing?” “Saving you from yourself.” Seokjin replied exasperated, “From the looks of it I came just in time….what do you think you’re doing mongrel?”

“Seokjin!” You gasped in anger, “That’s rude.”

“It was supposed to be someone of low rank from Zephyr’s coven no less has no business talking to our princess.”

“Actually Jin—“

You tried to tell him about BamBam but he actually beat you to it with a scoff.

“I’m her mate. I have more right to talk to her than you do.”

“Mate?” Jin repeated in what sounded like disgust. Then he looked to you as if for confirmation.

You nodded your head slowly and cautiously, Seokjin’s eyes widened. He grabbed your hand to begin pulling you away when BamBam grabbed your other hand and yanked harder.

Successfully pulling you back to him except this time he stood in front of you in a defensive crouch baring his teeth at your older brother.

“Don’t touch her…” BamBam growled. 

Jin looked to you and then back to BamBam, “(Y/n)-ah your grandfather is going to want to speak to you about this…”

He gestured for you to move around the defensive vampire, there was no question you needed to adhere to your grandfather. He was your coven master after all, so you attempted to go to your kin but your mate let out a fearsome snarl.

You swallowed feeling stuck in the middle of this ridiculous stand off, “Oppa I’ll speak to Papa when I return home.”

“(Y/n)-ah—“

“Jinnie please,” you pleaded with the older vampire your eyes switching back and forth between Bam and Jin.

Finally Seokjin sighed in defeat “If she isn’t home an hour before sunrise our entire coven will be beating down your door…”

With that your kin turned and left for the party once more. It took the other vampire to be out of sight before your mate relaxed.

“Who was that?”

“One of my kin he’s a very close friend of mine.”

“How close?”

You rolled your eyes so that he could see it, “He’s one of my protectors. The oldest of them.”

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, “I don’t think he likes me very much.”

“Well from that display I think the feeling is mutual.”

Bam chuckled and held out his hand for yours, “Come on let’s get out of here.”

 

You sighed as you returned to the present; the weeks that have passed have been extremely difficult. Your pregnancy has had your emotions all over the place. One moment you loathed your mate, the next you wanted nothing but him.

It was a test of self-discipline you knew you couldn’t search him out after everything everyone has done to keep you and your vampling safe. 

After that memory it was difficult to keep still, you got to know each other quite well after he swept you away from the soirée. Drinking each other’s blood as soon as you were safe from prying eyes. The bond had become so strong you nearly let him devour you In a twenty-four hour corner store bathroom. 

The way his fangs scraped against your neck, his fingers working magic your body had never experienced before. His plump lips ravishing every ounce flesh he could reach. Evidence of his love stained your milk white skin black and blue.

You had to calm yourself down otherwise your hormones would start demanding the only touch you couldn’t have. Easier said than done though when you were consumed with the fire of your mate’s passion.

The shields in your mind must have fallen weak as you relieve your current desires.

“I could sate that hunger for you baby.”

You let a snort creep through your bond “I’d rather do it myself.”

He let out a chuckle but it was mixed with a lustful purr, “Babygirl, no one gets you off like I do…”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself Bam,” you let out with a smile on your lips, “My fingers are a miracle remember? You’ve said so yourself.”

“I also recall you telling me my mouth was heaven and that my lips were hell. It was quite poetic the way you described how I eat you out—“

“That’s enough out of you!” 

Your cheeks were on fire from your blushing despite you being alone In your bedroom. It was perfectly natural the lust you felt for BamBam but right now he was the enemy and you were essentially putty in his hands just from his words. You were in a dangerous situation there was no denying your hormones were craving sex, sex you couldn’t have at that, and if you let him continue you’d let him do anything he wanted as long as he put that heavenly mouth on you.

His knowing chuckle irritated you, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of my rose, of course you’d crave my touch. The vampling no doubt has kicked your libido into overdrive.”

You remained silent contemplating so many different scenarios. Would he oblige you with a quickie? Was it even safe to have sex when pregnant? You never thought to ask your doctor. 

You shook your head knocking those decadent thoughts aside. Knowing full well that if he had you he’d never let you walk away from him.

You gave him a hum, “Have you told your coven that the vampling would be raised as a Morvant?”

“Of course I haven’t because it’s a delusion my love.”

 

A sigh escaped your lips, “Then I will find someone else to satisfy my needs. Someone responsible and of similar morals…”

A ferocious snarl wrecked through your skull at your reply. It felt as though he was standing right beside you due to the intensity of the sound. You had never heard such a sound from him before. It sent a shiver down your spine but honestly it sparked your arousal that much more.

“If you even dare to let someone else touch you I’ll tear their throat out and make you watch as I burn them alive…”

He couldn’t even control his uneven breathing, his possessive rage ripping his rationality to shreds. 

“Then do as I ask of you for me and our vampling.”

“I will not abandon my family.”

“Then you choose to abandon us instead?”

“Absolutely not,” he snapped angrily, “You have forsaken me, have you not?”

“I have not I’m protecting my vampling the only way I can since you decided that your coven meant more to you than she does…”

A growl came through again, “You know better than I do (Y/n) that isn’t true, you ask me to leave the only family I’ve known for a coven who judges me based upon my upbringing? It’s unfair, why should I leave my family?”

“Why should I leave mine?” You spat back, “Your so called family has made corporal punishment a thing to be proud of, of course my coven would disapprove of such behavior. We could never penalize a brother or sister for having a thought. How could I leave my coven for one that beats their vamplings?”

“So what do you propose we do then my rose? Do you really wish to be apart for our entire existence?”

“No I do not want us to be apart but I don’t want my child to be subjected to corporal punishment.”

“The vampling is our child not just yours my rose.”

“With the way you’re behaving you leave me no choice but to raise her on my own.”

“How disgustingly selfish can you be (Y/n)-ah?” He bellowed in rage, “You act as if my only desire is to hurt our child, the punishments you are afraid of are only enforced to the likes of traitors…”

“Is that so?” You replied haughtily, “Then are you a traitor? How about your Prince? Or the other five you hang around with? Are you all traitors? The marks on your skin, to your logic, would say you are.”

Your mate let out another harsh snarl but you could feel the emotion running through his soul. He was deeply troubled and more importantly he missed you, he loved you. 

“Please mate, be reasonable allow me to see you and we will figure things out together.”

You thought for awhile about what you thought would be too much. Who knows what would happen after being apart for so long. All rationality could be tossed aside and you didn’t want to forget your purpose for leaving in the first place.

It didn’t sound like a good idea but your whole being was crying out for him. Maybe you could see him if you brought one of your brother’s to keep you from doing something foolish.

Although you doubted they’d approve you thought to ask anyway.

“I will ask one of my brothers to come with me and if they agree we can meet.”

Bam let out a sound of displeasure, “Why do you need permission to see me? I am your mate.”

This time you sighed, “Kunpimook I’m only agreeing to meet so that we can talk. My brother will come to make sure nothing else occurs.”

“How ridiculous…”

“I won’t come at all mate if you keep it up.”

Bam scoffed in annoyance but otherwise relented, “I want to feel the vampling…”

You were so touched by the sweetness in his tone you agreed before you could even project your words through the bond.

“Fine but no other physical contact.”

Like that you separated your mind from his. 

You prayed that your brother would save you from yourself yet again so that you wouldn’t give in to temptation at the expense of your daughter’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three sorry if the end seems abrupt. Four is goin to pick right up where I left off here. Enjoy!


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooooo I’m back. Enjoy folks!

You swallowed nervously as you were seated in the meeting place; a coven member’s place in Shanghai. Your brothers refused to allow you to attend with just one person, their fear was you being overpowered by your mate because of your condition. You rolled your eyes, you weren’t sick. Just heavily pregnant. It was more than obvious that you could take care of yourself, after that small battle back in Macau. They’ve always been protective the vampling has just made them more so.

It was comforting to know that your brothers were stationed in every angle around the grand house. No one could hurt you or your baby. While at one time you trusted your mate now you aren’t so sure. He could be setting a trap just to get you back in to his arms. 

“Leave it to the barbarians to be late,” Yoongi muttered from behind you, “We’re forty-five minutes behind schedule. I’m giving your mate another five minutes before we call it a day.”

You simply nodded. Bambam was the one who wanted this meeting, if you meant that little to him he should’ve never bothered contacting you in the first place. 

“Tell Joonie I’m ready to go,” you sighed standing to your feet with the help of your quietest brother. 

Yoongi only made it a few steps from you when the door opened revealing your tall, handsome mate. Yugyeom and Jackson in tow behind him. 

Bam was blonde now, platinum, and you loved it. It made his sun kissed skin glow in contrast to the dark suit he was wearing. Very fine, you were pretty sure it was a Chanel number just by the vining embedded in the fabric. Your breath caught when you noticed the thick, velvet, choker he had. Which you knew he wore on purpose you were a sucker for him in a good choker.

“Damn we were this close,” Yoongi spat under his breath.

“Yoongs please,” you mumbled back to him, “Be civil.”

He waved your request off dismissively. He would listen though because it was for you and his soon to be niece besides the less energy Yoongi had to expend the better.

When Bam was finally in your circle you felt the flood of emotions you were afraid to feel. The love you shared came crashing down to the forefront leaving you confused and unsure on how to receive him. At one time it was so easy just to nuzzle in to his neck and share a small heartfelt kiss, now you didn’t even know if you could shake his hand.

Your mate seemingly decided for you as he attempted to invade your space for what you thought was to be a hug, but your brother wouldn’t allow it. He stepped in front of you just as Bam had reached out for you.  
“Baby--” Bam began.

“Close enough Kunpimook,” Yoongi growled through clenched teeth.

“I’m allowed to greet my mate,” Bam retorted his eyes a shade darker than normal, “And if you don’t remove your hand from her stomach I will tear it from your body.”

Taking a deep breath to exhale all of the testosterone in the air you stepped around your brother’s protective stance, “Both of you stop it will you? I’m tired and my feet are swelling I don’t have time for your pissing contest.”

“Do you need to sit?” Yoongs asked you in an almost whisper, he offered his arm for you guiding you back to the comfortable seat you once occupied.

“Thank you,” you patted your brother’s arm before returning your gaze to Bambam who had been eyeing the scene intensely, “Come sit Bammie, we have a lot to discuss.”

As soon as he heard the endearing nickname his expression softened and he met you at the table, sitting elegantly by crossing one leg over the other.

“Gentlemen if you will give us some privacy?” you addressed the entourage in the room.

Bam’s covenmates nodded almost instantly at your request and retreated through the door they came in. While your brother was extremely hesitant; you bickered back and forth until a scoff left your mate’s lips.

“I would never hurt (Y/n) or our vampling as if I could lay a hand on my mate.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you to try.”

“Enough,” you barked “At least stand in the back of the room I can’t talk freely with you right on top of me.”

Yoongs let out a heavy breath but adhered to your request he sauntered away silently as he took a new perch in the back corner of the room.

You didn’t know where to begin this long awaited conversation. So you sat in uncomfortable quiet for a few heartbeats until your mate caught your attention.

“You look beautiful,” he said with a little smile, “Pregnancy suits you.”

“I don’t know about that I’m so huge I can’t even see my feet.”

“You’re just making room for our baby girl,” he comforted you, “It’s perfectly normal.”

Butterflies erupted in your stomach; god you wanted nothing more than to be a family with your mate. It was obvious that BamBam wanted to be there for you and your baby but not as much as he wanted to be there for his coven. Today you had decided would be the last and final chance you gave him. There was a compromise you wanted to propose to him and if he turned you down then you were officially at the end of your rope.

“Bammie we really need to sort this mess out,” you sighed one hand on the table another on your stomach. You never felt so weary in your entire existence. “She’s going to be here soon and I’d like for her to have stability.”

“Me too.”

Well here is your opportunity. You smiled and reached for your love’s hand, he held it firm in his. Even rubbing gentle circles in your skin with his thumb. With a large inhale and a small smile you decided to take your chance.

“Kunpimook what if we raise her on our own?”

“What do you mean baby?”

Here goes nothing.

“I mean what if we raise her outside of our covens?” When Bam’s face contorted into one of distaste you quickly amended your question. “I am not saying that we have to leave our families. I’m suggesting that we live on our own instead of living in the coven mansion. We’d still attend to our obligations to our families but we can raise our vampling in the best of both worlds...taking the best ideals and values of each coven.” 

You watched your mate think it over. You nearly wanted to throw up when you saw the ounce of stubborn male pride in those dark eyes. You knew that if he said no you would have to go to phrase three and that was underground. You’d be hidden so deep beneath the crust of the earth that’d he’d never find you. Even worse He’d never get to meet your child. You couldn’t understand why he didn’t see the upside to your compromise. You’d be together as a family and your families would very much be a part of your lives. Why was he resisting so much?

“(Y/n) your coven will teach our daughter to hate me and I don’t think I could take that a second time—”

“Second time?” You inquired “When was the first?” 

He made a grand gesture with his hands that insinuated the first time was about you. Causing your temper to simmer. 

“Your coven master made you despise the idea of even being with me that I’ve had to hunt you down to the ends of the earth just to speak with you…”

“Never have I ever despised you BamBam not once. I despised the way you were raised and what you were taught. But I never hated you how could I despise my own mate? Are you insane? My love you are my world there’s nothing I want more than to be with you. I’m just scared to death of our vampling getting hurt…”

“Why are you convinced that my coven would hurt our baby?” Bam pulled his hand away from yours harshly. “I’m tired of you thinking that my brothers would use our daughter as a punching bag. We are not barbarians (Y/n) you haven’t even tried to get to know us. You let your pretentious coven fill your head with nonsense!” 

“Pretentious?” You snapped, “I’ve never looked down on you! My coven has surely but I’ve always accepted you for who you are!” 

“If that were true we wouldn’t be having a sit down as if we were warring mafia families…”

“I’m trying to make a compromise with you and you’re rejecting it I’m trying to work this out and you’re making it difficult. I don’t even know why I bothered coming here...Yoongi—” you began calling for your brother for assistance to stand but Bam was by your side first.

He helped you stand gently but you could tell that he had something to say, “Don’t leave (Y/n), we haven’t seen each other in months there are things we’ve been stewing over because we have been apart and haven’t been able to talk them out. Let us lay our cards down on the table and then decide what we want to do.”

Searching through his eyes for a reason to adhere to his request is when it happened. Your baby kicked and your mate centered his hand on your round belly, with the happiest chuckle. It couldn’t have been more perfect everything almost fell into place.

“She’s so strong!” he laughed when she let out another strong kick.

“This is nothing when I’m laying down it feels like she’s going to take out my pelvis.”

“Strong like her mommy.” 

You smiled at that and looked up to him. His gorgeous smile and his joy really turning your previously angry heart to mush, “Kunpimook I miss you.”

“I miss you too my rose.”

“Please can we just try my suggestion and if it doesn’t work we’ll figure it out?” 

It was quiet for a short moment, “Alright but I have to run it by the coven master.” 

You kissed his cheek in happiness and then his lips. There was no better sensation in the world, aside from one, then kissing your mate and being wholly reunited. 

You prayed that the elders of his clan would allow you to be together in peace. You had hope.

Although sometimes it wasn’t enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my tumblr under the name bigbangclappin. However it’s a toss up on which site I’ll update first. Sorry about that beforehand.


End file.
